Naruto vs Sasuke The Final Battle
by Ambrion
Summary: This is it...the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke. What happens? How will it end? And how will Sakura's heart take it?
1. Enter in the Battle

A/N: If this is in the anime or monga I have not gotten there yet so don't worry about this if you haven't either it's not based off either, not really. I do not own Naruto or its characters. Oh btw umm…her memories did happen in the anime and all just nothing else okay? Okay! Will you guys still read it? Even if it is off? I hope so cause there is supposed to be more than one chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

We all looked up at the sky as the two slowly took pieces of each other off. All of us remember how things use to be. We remembered the days that Naruto and Sasuke would fight in childish arguments and it would never get very serious, because the next day they would be over it and team seven would be off again. But things were no longer like that. I keep having memories of us as team seven rushing in my head and then the memories of Naruto and me chasing Sasuke down. I remember the day we finally caught up with him. I remember my heart pounding, I remember the shock of how much he had grown going through me, and then I remembered his cold look and demeanor. I could never forget it. I remembered the day I wanted to take his life with my own hands because I felt the need to and Naruto came in time to save the day like he always did.

This time though, I knew that Naruto would be lucky if he did save the day without dying. I remember Naruto saying that they were both at the same strength level and that if they fought it meant they would both die. I hope he had been bluffing. They were covered in blood and breathing hard but neither of them would stop. It was not like that day so many years ago when I was rushing to stop them and Kakashi was the one to do so. He wasn't strong enough to do that now. Naruto was the only one that could bring Sasuke back; he was the only one that could stop them. I felt the tears rolling down my face and I didn't want to see what would happen next.

"Nartuo is going to die if this keeps up!" Kiba yelled baring his teeth his hand resting on Akamaru's head.

I didn't turn my head from the battle, but I replied. "Naruto knows that. He knew that going into this battle. He doesn't care. If he has to kill Sasuke to bring him home he will, and if he has to die for that to happen he will. Naruto would give his life for any of us, but Sasuke is the one he would give his life for because he made a stupid choice. Sasuke is the only one that Naruto would have gone after like this. He is not blind." I felt my throat choke up. I heard Hinata crying beside me and I put my arm around her not really knowing what to say, but I understood how she felt. Naruto might have felt like my brother but Sasuke had never been that way for me, he had always been much more to me. I knew Hinata did not want to face a life without Naruto and I didn't want to face one without Sasuke.

"Who knew things would have turned out like this?" Kakashi asked

"No one." Gara said.

"I've never seen anything like this." Rock Lee followed every move the two made.

"There has been so many deaths…but this…this is just , somehow this is more painful than knowing they're dead. Its like Naruto is giving Sasuke his whole heart and fighting to show him what his friendship means but Sasuke is just wanting to kill. I don't understand how things could have gone so wrong. I don't understand how things could end like this. Someone has to stop them…" Ino's voice shook as tears rolled down her face.

"No one can stop them. This has to be done, and I would have to say that this time, Naruto would throw anyone out of his way." I said.

No one would have ever guessed that Naruto would have grown up to be the one to save the village so many times and no one would have guessed that he would have fought his heart out for anyone else. Naruto had come so far in so few years. Sasuke too. Sasuke had the power that no one but Naruto could take on. If Naruto did not stop him I knew that everyone in this village was going to die. No amount of pleading would stop him. Everyone else had known that for the longest time and had asked us why we kept on, but it was because even now we could see the old Sasuke in there somewhere. We know it. Naruto, Kakashi, and I know it.

My eyes open wide with shock as Naruto falls from the sky. Sage mode was gone and he was falling. My hear t fell. Everyone seemed to freeze. My eyes turned to Sasuke who had a smirk, a cold smirk on his face. I clamp my teeth together still looking at the man I loved, and I started to move.

"Cover me!" I barked as I start to move for Naruto's falling body. I caught him jumping as the others sounded me. Quickly I put my hands on Naruto's chest and healed. I knew he wasn't dead.

Sasuke started to laugh. "You think the rest of you can stop me? I have to admit Sakura that's pretty damn cute." It was the coldest comment coming from him.

I did not let fear, love, or sadness show in my eyes as I glared at him. "You will not win. You may have forgotten but once a team always a team, and team seven will stop you Sasuke." Naruto's breathing became normal again.

"Sa-Sakura?" I heard him say.

"Lay still, I need to heal you so you can get back up there." He didn't argue he laid still and I continued to heal.

"You won't get the chance." Sasuke said as he approached me and the group around me.

Kakashi stepped in front of us. Sasuke smirked again. "Oh this is just getting better."

"You're not the only one that has been training Sasuke. An old dog can be taught new tricks after all."

Naruto began to move as he saw our teacher putting his life in danger. "No." He managed to speak.

"Stay still. If you don't you can't fight, and right now we need you to fight Naruto. Let Kakashi take over for right now. Give me five minutes and you'll be fine again."

We turned our heads to watch Kakashi and Sasuke. I prayed that somehow Kakashi could hold him off long enough for me to heal Naruto. Five minutes, just five minutes.


	2. Last Hope

A/N: I really wish you guys would comment on these. It makes my day when you do. However I will thank those of you that added my story and me to your favorite list. Those made me feel warm and fluffy on the inside. Erasablefallen6 and Naruino4eva thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

I wondered how Kakashi felt at this moment. It was no secret that Sasuke had been his favorite and he had chosen him over Naruto. He had always had more faith in Sasuke and now it was like that choice was smacking him in his face. I wondered if Kakashi hurt when he saw Sasuke and felt sorry when he looked at Naruto because he never saw his potential and now things were like this. None of us believed in him. I wonder how many monsters this world has created for simply not believing in someone. I looked at Gara, who before Naruto had been a cold killing machine, and then I looked at Naruto himself who laid underneath me. They could have easily gone down that path.

The air was thick and nothing but the wind made a sound. We waited for movement. I was staring at the man I had feel in love with when I was a kid. He had changed so much but my feelings could never change for him. From the moment I met him I knew there would never be anyone else no matter how much I wish it had not been this way. Sasuke was there one minute and then was gone the next. My eyes opened wide as Kakashi's body came flying by me. We watched as his body crashed. My heart pounded.

"Kakashi-sensei !" I screamed. The man didn't move, he didn't even look like he was breathing.

"It's a replacement" Neji said as he looked at the body.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"No way would Kakashi be thrown down that quick" Guy-sensei said smiling.

The body the burst into smoke.

"You should have more faith in your teachers." Neji said.

He was right I should, but it scared me to think that he was fighting Sasuke. He had said himself that Naruto would be the only one to stop him. How was it wrong to worry?

"It has not even been one minute into the fight yet. Don't worry Sakura he will be fine." Naruto said but I saw the worried lines on his face.

Tears fell down my face before I could stop them hitting Naruto's . He smiled at me and whipped them away his hand lingering a little bit. My heart was breaking looking at him. I wished more than anything it could be Naruto that I loved. He had always been there for me and held me as I cried. He had been the one that made me laugh. He had been the one that I put my faith in to find Sasuke and bring him back home. But I couldn't lie to myself or him ever again. I would never forget the day I actually told Naruto that I was in love with him and he could see right through it. I wished it could be him. I remembered the day he moved on to Hinata and my heart didn't even feel and ounce of pain like I wished it had. I looked at the girl holding his hand smiling down at him and wished that I could find that happiness with someone. But if I said that I didn't love Sasuke anymore I wouldn't be myself.

"Well, I guess that I can no longer read a book while fighting you anymore either Sasuke." Kakashi said appearing behind Sasuke who did not look the least bit surprised.

The ninja blade at his throat but he did not look the least bit scared. He just smirked, closed his eyes, let out a breath and then moved. When I blinked he was no longer the one in danger. Somehow he had managed to grab Kakashi's right arm and pull it behind him making him bend over with Chidori right at his head.

"I told you to never use that technique on friends." Kakashi said as he kicked Sasuke's legs out from under him.

"You are not friends" Sasuke said as he landed on his hand twisting his body in the air for perfect landing and then moving in on Kakashi for an attack.

"We are not enemies" Kakashi moved back dodging a hit from Sasuke.

I watched as the two went at it hoping that five minutes would be up soon.

"I've never understood why team seven would not give up on the fact that Sasuke was no longer a friend." Neji said.

"Would you have given up on a team member?" I said glaring at him.

"Yes. Because clearly your way did not work out right." He argued.

"I don't think Sasuke understands either. But that's what I want him to see. " Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked and the rest of us waited for a response. Naruto was quiet for the longest time watching the two fight.

"I don't think that Sasuke believes he is worth it. I don't think he thinks he is worthy of anything. Not friendship, not family, and not to be a ninja. He was not worth it for his brother to kill him. So why should he be any better to any of us?" Naruto explained.

My eyes watered again knowing I could never know that kind of pain except in the pain of not being worthy of Sasuke. Naruto could read my mind.

"Sakura, if things had been different you would have gotten to be with him."

My heart filled with pain.

"How can you stand it!? How can you stand knowing that this…this…that… Naruto is going to kill him? Or that both of them are going to die? How can you even let that happen?" Ino yelled at me crying.

My eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"Because I do not want Sasuke to die as he is right now. I want him to; if he is going to, die remembering who he was to us. Naruto is the only one that can do that. My real hope is that neither die, but Sasuke has to be stopped and the only one I can trust to do that is him. Naruto and Kakashi-senei understand. And you do to if you really think about it. You did not want Asuma to die not being himself, ergo when he asked for a smoke you felt a little more at peace."

She did not say another word to me.

I looked at the battle and Sasuke was not even wounded by Kakashi. But Kakashi was breathing hard and bleeding, and was currently pinned to a tree with Sasuke's hand around hit throat.

He leaned in real close to Kakashi's ear, but all of us could hear him. Again he smirked.

"You're going to die, and me your favorite pupil is the one doing the killing. How does that make you feel?"

Nothing was said for him.

"Guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks." Sasuke's hand was loaded with his final attack when suddenly I and everyone else realized that Naruto was no longer underneath my hands. His hand wrapped around Sasuke's free one.

"Let him go." Naruto said.

"I always find it funny that you think you intimidate me."

"I always found it funny that you had to fight to prove that I didn't."

Sasuke let Kakashi down and I waited for Naruto to get Sasuke away so I could heal Kakashi.

"Why won't you stop?" Sasuke yelled.

"Did you hesitate?" Naruto asked throwing us all for a loop.

"What did you just say?"

"Did you hesitate?"

Sasuke's eyes lingered on Naruto for a moment almost in shock.

"You did, didn't you? Because I know I did. Sasuke I had all the reason in the world to do what you're doing now. I almost did. But I hesitated, and chose the path I walk on now. What you're doing is not going to make things better at the end of the day. At the end of the day you're only going to hurt more because you refuse to sit down and think. None of us have ever hurt you."

"You're damn village did!"

"No, select people did. We did not."

"I don't give a damn about the whos and whats." Sasuke said throwing his fist in the Naruto's direction. It was then I watched the change. Sasuke faltered. He could have hit Naruto but he missed. I knew it. Once Sasuke was out of Naruto's reach he changed his eye form again and Naruto entered Sage mode.

"What about you Hinata, can you deal with the fact that he is out there fighting and might end up dead?" Ino asked her.

"What do you suggest we do Ino? Sit around and let him kill us?" She said sounding a little annoyed. "Yes I'm fine with that, because Naruto is saving more than just a few people's lives he is saving the life of a friend, and friends. He is saving my family, your family, all of our families, and he is making damn sure that Sasuke comes back with his life. If it's not Naruto then it's not anyone."

She was right, he was our last hope.


	3. Real

A/N: Well guys I finally got inspired to write another chapter. I would like to thank the seven followers, and the seven favorites. I would also like to thank those that favorite me. Crystalbud, Zatheko, and Le Diosa thank you for your comments! They made me feel good! Keep them coming for those of you reading! Need to know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto.

Move...move…move…just move. This has to be done. That's all I can think to myself as I see Sasuke coming to attack me again. I had to do this, there was no other choice. I did not at all want to do it. Sasuke had become my best friend when were kids, and now I am fighting him for the life of my friends, my village, and myself. However, the most important thing I'm fighting for is him. I cannot allow things to go on like they have been. Sasuke has to come home…I promised Sakura and myself. I will bring him home, no matter what.

I looked at the man I thought of as my brother. No matter what had happened, me thinking of him as a brother had not stopped. People talked about Team Seven and their unbending will to give up on Sasuke. So what? So what if they talked? They did not understand. No one but Team Seven would understand. I had lost so many things…I lost my teacher, I had lost my parents, I had all intensive purposes lost Sakura to Sasuke, I had lost friends but I would not lose Sasuke. I had searched to long, I had chased him too long, I have had to fight to many people for this. I've had to live with regret, and I've had to hold Sakura as she cried. I've had to stay up countless nights to think of ways to bring him home to us. Every time I got close to him he slipped out of my grip, but this was different. He was here, I was here, we were fighting to the death.

My soul hurt. My heart hurt. My body hurt. But I would fight. I would win. I would bring him home to us. I didn't care that others looked at me because I saved the village from Pain. I didn't care. Because if I could not save Sasuke what was I really? Nothing. If I cannot even save one friend, I cannot be who I've always wanted to be.

No…this is the problem I'm being selfish. Sasuke watched the death of his parents. No one could step in his shoes and walk a mile. No one could understand what it was like to watch your older brother kill your entire family.

"Sasuke I'm sorry about Itachi… but we are not all like him." I dodged a fist. I had to keep moving but at the moment I was not trying to attack him I was trying to talk to him.

Sasuke stopped. Looked at me, and busted with laughter. It was not a kind laughter, but his had never been.

"My brother and I are on the same team. I fought Itachi, I killed him, He came back, we talked, and we worked things out. No I'm not killing this Village because of Itachi, I'm doing it for myself. I'm doing it because I want to. And because none of you deserve the right to live."

I wonder if I was the only one that looked at him like he was crazy, but then again he was. I think.

He came at me again.

"We did nothing to deserve this Sasuke." my patience was running thin.

"If you keep talking Naruto instead of fighting you're going to die a lot quicker than I want you to."

I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to hit him. I could feel my blood boiling.

I stopped waiting for him to get close to me. His fist was coming toward my face and I swatted it like it was a fly. His face full of shock I smiled bitterly right before my fist hit his face, and hard. It was the hardest punch I had thrown at him this fight. It sent him flying, my blood pumped more. I was pissed, I was done. I was going to knock the since back into his head, and now it was high time for seriousness.

I watched him pick himself up off the ground.

"Wow Naruto, that actually felt like a real punch."

I glared at him. I let all my worry, all my fear, all my pain fall off of me. I was determined. I was man. I was no longer a kid, and this was no longer my brother. This was a fight for my life. And if I wanted to save him, this is what hit had to be. Play time was over.

Lend me your power. I closed my eyes and saw my fox who smiled at me. I opened my eyes and I felt my body growing hot and knew now there was no turning back. This was it, the final fight between Sasuke and I. One of us, both of us, or neither of us would die.


	4. Kill Me

A/N: Sorry guys its been a really long time since I've updated this one. I don't have interwebs right now and my main sours of inspiration is amvs from youtube about the anime I am wanting to write about. I just happened to watch one that inspired another chapter for this story. I also have read a bit of the manga lately. So if you don't want a spoiler don't read this chapter. If you want to see the video that inspired this chapter I'll give you guys the link. watch?v=yWHpoT2vpeU there it is. Here we go. Leave reviews and tell me how I did guys! Oh and please remember negative or positive I do not keep guest comments.

Sasuke POV: (Enjoy I do believe this is the first time I've written in his pov for this. I could be wrong though)

I felt the sting of the punch he had landed to my face. I placed my hand on the red mark. I was a little shocked that had hurt. Finally...he wasn't playing around anymore. Good. I had changed sides once again when I had found out the truth about everything. When it had finally hit me what my brother had done. What the village had done and who had really been betraying me all along. I would leave him to Naruto. My time was done. I could not take back all I had done to the village or correct all the wrong. The only way I could fix things was if I was no longer here. The only way I as going to get that was to fight Naruto to the fullest. It was something we had both been wanting for so long. I watched as Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them again I could clearly see that he was using the fox's energy along with his own. He apparently had learned to control it. Good for him. I looked at Sakura for a moment. I was sorry I had never really given her a chance. I wish I could let her know that. I wish I could let Naruto know that I cared. That I was sorry. But not now. Now I had to keep up this act until the very end. Naruto had to kill me fare and square. But what if he didn't? What would I do then? In my head I shrugged my shoulders and decided I would go with the punishment they gave me which would more than likely put me in that jail for the crazies. I would rather die. I am going to die...If I don't I'll be highly disappointed in Naruto. I shivered as I thought about the fact it could be left up to Sakura. Maybe not...but as I looked around the others were very wounded...and not powerful enough. I would go after Madara after this if it was not Naruto that finished it. I looked at my old team members and they had not disappointed me. All three had tried there hand at me and now Naruto was finishing his turn. Naruto came at me with a speed I had never seen him use before. But I had learned in my lessons where this speed had come from. His father, the Yellow Flash. It had been said that his father's speed was not to be matched. If Naruto was giving any indication of that it was true. I felt the fist in my gut first then in my back. I felt the blood come out of my mouth and watched as it dropped on the ground below me. It all seemed to be happening so slowly.

"You were my friend. You were Sakura's friend. You betrayed us! You lied to us! You left us!" He yelled with every punch he landed. I had to move out of this fast if I wanted to live more than two minutes in this serious fight. When he let up I dogged and moved back holding my stomach. I smiled bitterly and whipped the blood of my mouth with my other hand. "Yea and? What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto stopped and looked at the ground. His body began to shake. I could feel his anger from here. I needed it this way. It was easier this way. "I'm going to wipe that smug smile off your damn face." He said. When he came at me this time I saw it. My eyes could match his speed, but it could not stop the force of it. His fist landed in my hand but my body moved back several feet. I crushed down on his hand with my strength, while he was still in shock I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying I ran faster than his fly form to stand behind him and kicked his head into the dirt. "You've got to be kidding me that's all you've got? You trained every day for the last few years just to show me this. This is pathetic Naruto, even for you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP" I heard from the other side of the land. I looked, my foot still on Naruto's head that laid in the dirt. It was Sakura to no surprise to me. She still had her spirit, her spunk. She came running at me when Ino grabbed her and shook her head. "You're not match." She said.

"Ino, I see you've became a bit smarter over the years." I said taunting her. She smiled at me and I couldn't see why. When suddenly my leg came out from under me. "And I see you've gotten a bit dumber." She came back. I did a back flip to keep from hitting the ground. Naruto had already jumped up by this point and was looking at his target with an intent to kill.

'Yes Naruto, kill me.' I thought.


End file.
